This section is intended to provide a discussion of the related art, and to facilitate an understanding of various technologies described herein. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic monitoring devices have long been used to monitor high-risk individuals, such as sex offenders, in some states. Some states have recently have included, and/or are considering including other high risk individuals such as, gang members, domestic abusers, Driving under the influence (DUI) offenders etc. These electronic monitoring devices have been application specific devices, such as ankle bracelets that require physically intruding on a subject's body around the clock, which some individuals contend may be an unconstitutional search under the Fourth Amendment. Further, these electronic monitoring devices also require regular charging, and thereby prolonged periods wherein the electronic monitoring device, and thereby the monitored individual, must be plugged into a wall outlet. A need therefore exists for a more efficient system of monitoring high-risk individuals.